The One That Got Away
by SmartyPants713
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are all grown up, yet who knows what is going to happen to their marriage? The Man Behind the Curtain has a devious little plan that may result in a disaster! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM NOR DO I OWN "The One That Got Away" BY KATY PERRY.**

* * *

><p>"Puck? Did you do the dishes yet?" Sabrina asked her basketball addicted husband. Puck looked up at her and knew something was wrong but ignored it for the time being.<p>

"There's five minutes to halftime babe. I'll get them then. Promise." Puck smiled at the blonde detective/crime-fighter. Sabrina blew out a small sigh.

"It's fine. I'll get them. Just watch your game." Puck turned at the tired note in her voice. "Are you sure? I can do them. Sabrina? Look at me." By this point he'd gotten up off the couch and stood behind her, his hands on her hips, playing with the hem of her blouse. He stood a good foot taller than her, and he bent down and began placing soft kisses all along her neck, noticing her nervous habit of toying with his class ring, which she kept on a delicate chain around her neck. He'd given it to her the first time he told her he loved her. A thick silver band with a clunky uncut turquoise stone, it was his ring from high school, and he'd given it to her the summer after she graduated high school. A year younger than him, and a tiny little thing, only five-foot-two, she still had her long locks, ruby blue eyes, and trademark attitude. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. When she turned eighteen, he got them matching tattoos. A couple months later, with the help of the Vorpal Blade, the two of them wound up wasted in Vegas, and woke to find rings on their left hands and a wedding picture of them. Evidently Elvis didn't care that they were both obviously stone cold drunk. And that's how they ended up sharing a home together, nearly seven months later. Arguing about dishes.

"Why didn't you just do the fucking dishes?" Sabrina said, sounding near tears. "Was that so much to ask?" She pulled away from Puck and began filling the sink with hot water. "I've just had…a bad day. This case we're working on is going nowhere fast, and all leads are pretty much dead." She sighed again. "Michelson just wants us to finish it up by Friday, and I just can't figure it out. Puck do you know how difficult it is searching for a million dollar acorn in this town in the fall? IT'S VERY DIFFICULT!" Sabrina was shouting now, and Puck knew that he had to make her feel better. He knew that when she was in a mood like this, only one thing could shut her up. So he kissed her. And she responded. Passionately. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to their bedroom, both of them taking of the others clothes as they went.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't usually like songfics, so I thought that I would write one that introduces the song in a much more subtle manner. If you haven't heard the song, listen to it because it is rather good.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina woke up to see Puck's sleepy gaze resting on her. She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." He grinned.

"Thank you for being the best husband ever. I needed it." She began climbing out of their bed. "I'm going to go take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Sabrina Grimm! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to corrupt me! Except for the fact that I'm the Trickster King and the only one who'll be doing any corrupting in this house is going to be me." He looked around, bewildered to find that his beautiful bride was no longer listening.

"Gotcha!" Sabrina shrieked as she tackled him from behind. "You might be the Trickster King, but there's reason that they call me the Queen of Sneaks you know!" She tried tickling him, to no avail.

"You mean besides the fact that you married royalty?" Puck suddenly stood up, tipping Sabrina backwards onto the bed. She blew the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey! No fair! You didn't warn me!" She grumbled as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"You should always be on your guard around me babe. You never know when I might…GET YOU!" He snatched her up and jumped into the shower.

"PUCK! The water's really cold!" She exclaimed, her teeth chattering.

"I guess we just have to warm it up then." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"I know they say that showering together saves water, but for some reason we always seem to take twice as long as when we're alone." Puck ruffled his hair when talking, trying to shake some excess water out.<p>

"I'm sure you can figure out the reason. Just think about it for a while. By the way, what do you want for your birthday? You only turn 23 once you know. Well, most people do. You could turn 23 every year if you wanted. How about a party? We never have parties here and we've had the house for months! Granny Relda has a party every other week for the hell of it! What do you say?" Sabrina knew that as long as he didn't ask for Vegas, like she had seven months ago when she turned 21, she'd get it for him.

"Sure, we can have a party. Anything for you. Or really, me, since it is my birthday. Or will be soon anyway." Puck's head turned toward the door. "Door."

"Please your majesty let me get it." Sabrina said sarcastically, walking to open the door. "Daphne! Red! What a surprise! Come in, come in!"

"Thank you Sabrina." Daphne glanced around. "Lovely home you've got. Isn't it nice Red?"

"Oh yes, very beautiful." Red looked at Puck. "Puck. Long time no see."

"Marshmallow! Crazy! How you been?" Puck snagged both the girls in a bear hug. "It has been long! About…seven months I believe?"

"Blame Sabrina!" Daphne said, "She was the one who never called to invite us, so we took matters into our own hands. We figured if we were going to come over unannounced the least we could do is bring breakfast." She set down two pink bakery boxes.

"Still warm you two so eat up!" Red said gleefully while opening the first box and pulling out a glazed doughnut.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm watching my weight." Sabrina stated while she stared regretfully at the boxes.

"Will you two please tell Sabrina that she's perfect and doesn't need to be on a diet! I've tried about a million times already but she won't listen to me." Puck gestured at his wife with the éclair in his hand.

"Well, maybe one doughnut won't hurt." Sabrina mentioned as she snagged a Boston Cream and walked to the door for the second time that morning.

She opened it to find Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, and who else, Elvis, on the other side of the doorway.

"We were walking past and smelled doughnuts." Uncle Jake said, stepping through the doorway and past the others.

"Well, really Elvis smelled them, but we only knocked because we knew it was your house." Granny Relda smiled and gave Sabrina a kiss on the cheek.

Puck laughed inside. It was like nothing had ever changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Sisters Grimm, nor do I own "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry**

* * *

><p>Everyone had finally gone back to their respective dwellings. It was just the two of them now. Sabrina and Puck started putting away utensils and leftover breakfast foods.<p>

"They may be family, but they exhaust me." Sabrina said.

Puck just looked at her affectionately. "Well lucky us, it's Sunday, so Daphne and Red can't visit until after school tomorrow."

"But after this year they'll have graduated and then they might be over all the time! We'll never have any time alone after they get out of high school! I don't understand how they have that much energy! When I was a senior, all I did when I got home was crash!" Sabrina had gone into their bedroom whilst saying this, and began laying out her outfit for the next morning. "And did you hear Daphne? She just kept going on and on about how her math class was soooo hard and she just KNOWS she's going to fail and-" Here Sabrina stopped, and looked at Puck with a devious grin on her face. "The only other person you're willing to let know you're smart is Daphne. And since I've got you wrapped around my little finger, you'll probably do just about anything I ask. Right?"

Puck gulped. He really didn't like the direction this conversation was headed in. He really hoped that she wasn't thinking what he thought she might be thinking, but just in case, it might be time to think of a fake errand. Peeking into the fridge, he exclaimed "Oh look! We're out of mustard! And milk! I am just going to run down to the small grocery store and be right back! It will only take a minute!" Probably. He spoke in one of those voices that enunciated every word very clearly. He needed to get out of the house before she could ask him to-

"Will you tutor Daphne in math?" Sabrina pleaded before he could put his shoes on.

Yep. She asked. "The Marshmallow? Well…I don't know. You know I'm terrible at math. I really don't think that this is such a good idea Bri. What if she still fails? Then she'll blame me. Or worse, you'll blame me, and resort to childish pranks to get back at me. And anyone knows that if childish pranks are happening, I will be the one to initiate them. NO ONE ELSE!" At this he leapt to his feet, thrusting his fist in the air.

"So you'll do it?" Sabrina knew he would. Whenever he called her Bri it meant that he was giving in. She remembered the day he had coined the nickname.

_Sabrina's S__ophomore Year_

"Hey Brina! When are going to stop dicking around with Puck and go out with me instead?" Andrew placed an arm on either side of her head, effectively cornering her.

"Because the Queen of Sneaks wouldn't be caught dead with a cockroach like you Andrew. Get lost. I've told you time and time again that I'm not going to go out with you. I have Puck. And you'll never be man enough to satisfy me after him, _Big Boy!_" Sabrina threw a last barb before slithering out under his arm, only to run into her friend, Kaitlynn, knocking all her books to the ground.

"OH BRINA! I'm sorry; your poor wittle books are on the dirty floor! Let me help you with those." She then proceeded to stomp all over them. With her nasty ass gym shoes. (Did she say friend? Whoops! Her bad.) "Hey cuddle-umpkins! How's my little smoochie-poo?" Kaitlynn walked up to Andrew, seemingly oblivious to the lustful look he sent in "Brina's" direction. Sabrina continued to pick up her books, then stood and began walking away. But not before she could resist-

"Hey Kaitlynn! Be careful. Your dog might have fleas. You better give "cuddle-umpkins" a good check when you get home. Wouldn't want those nasty bites to ruin that pretty face of yours." Sabrina tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away, but not before she heard the screech of indignation wrenched from the bitch's mouth.

"And it's only second period." She muttered to herself, scurrying to her next class.

* * *

><p>Puck leaned over to Sabrina in history class, unable to go one period without at least asking her one question.<p>

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Puck asked a little too loudly.

Sabrina glanced over at his desk. "You have five pencils already! Why do you need mine?"

"Simple. Yours have corners. They make more noise when you roll them across the desk." Puck looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Please Bri? I promise I'll reward you later!" He smiled deviously.

"Oh you are sick. However, I accept your offer. Here's your pencil. You HAVE to give it back. I don't have anyone to borrow them from, unlike you." Sabrina sighed, handing him his new toy.

"Oh I'll give it back." Puck smirked, and then began rolling her pencil across the desk. "Lucky you Bri, if you want it, you'll have to pay me. With kisses." He winked at her and looked her up and down. "Maybe more."

"What did you call me?" Sabrina was flabbergasted. Everyone called her Brina. She didn't mind it so much from her family, but everyone was too much. She liked her name. She thought it was pretty. And Brina was cute. But who was Bri? Evidently some exotic, flirty enchantress, because before her brain made her mouth move, the words that came out were, "If you think you can handle all of…this." She gestured to herself, lingering in some, suggestive places.

"It's a date."

_Present Day_

"Puck I have to go run a few errands, so do you think you can call Daph and tell her about the new tutoring arrangement? The sooner she hears about it, the better. I will have my cell on, so if you forget how to turn the stove on, don't hesitate to call me, and oh, don't worry, I should be back in time to cook dinner." Sabrina pecked him on the cheek before rushing down the stairs. She had just begun unlocking the door when she heard Puck's retort.

"I AM A MAN! Men eat food raw!" Puck stuck out his lower lip in a poor imitation of a pout, and said "Men also deserve real kisses." He caught up with her and gave her the aforementioned "real kiss."

Sabrina pulled away. "Kiss me like that one more time and I'll have to be late to my book club. It looks bad when the president is late." She finished unlocking the door, and had it closed behind her before Puck could get a word out.

"I LOVE YOU!" He tried to make sure she would hear it through the door.

She poked her head back in, gave him one final kiss, and said, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long wait, and there were also a few errors in my previous chapters that needed to be corrected, I am sincerely sorry that they happened in the first place. These chapters are mostly fluff, but the more serious stuff that relates to the song is coming up, so please bear with me. Reviews in any form are truly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
